


A Final Farewell To LAPD! Lucifer Morningstar/Reader

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Little Talks, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: You initially go to the precinct to offer to take Lucifer out for a lunch break. Then you end up chatting with Chloe and Ella to see why he wants to quit.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 96





	A Final Farewell To LAPD! Lucifer Morningstar/Reader

You walk through the precinct and look around for Lucifer, but he’s nowhere to be seen. Chloe isn’t at her desk and Lucifer isn’t lingering by it. They’re more than likely interrogating someone, you presume. To kill some time you walk over to Ella’s lab in the back of the precinct. As you walk in you see Ella dancing around with her earbuds in. You can hear the music softly thrumming through her earbuds. You sneak up behind her and tickle her waist. 

Ella practically jumps out of her skin.

She screams and throws her hands up in the air. You jump back to avoid getting sacked in the face. Ella huffs angrily and yanks her earbuds out. You laugh.

“That’s not funny! I was working peacefully, listening to my jam, and you just waltz in here like you work here and scare the living daylights outta me!” Ella exclaims. You throw your hands up.

“Don’t wear earbuds if you don’t wanna get scared.” Ella rolls her eyes.

“Not that I don’t like being scared to death, why are you here anyway? To scare me? Mission accomplished!”

“I came over here to see if Lucifer wanted to come get lunch with me. My treat. Where is he by the way?” You ask.

“He and Chloe are interrogating someone. Hey, do you know why exactly Lucifer doesn’t want to work here anymore?” Ella asks. You shrug. 

“I don’t know really. He doesn’t want to talk about it. I think it involves Chloe. He hasn’t said anything about her and pretends she doesn’t exist.”

“They have been acting weird lately. I wouldn’t worry I think Lucifer isn’t really gonna quit.”

“No, I mean is something going on between them?”

“Oh, God no! Chloe would never do that to you. In fact I think she and Dan might get together.” Ella winks and nudges you. “Divorced couple realizes they were meant to be all along! Like a rom-com!”

“I just don’t want Lucifer to lose a friend. Even if he did like her at some point. If Lucifer won’t talk to me maybe Chloe will.”

“Good luck with that. She’s about as open as- Oh hi, Chloe and Lucifer.” 

Lucifer and Chloe walk inside the lab. Chloe visibly stiffens at the sight of you. Lucifer smiles large and holds out his arms. You were about to go hug him, but Chloe’s intense stare makes you freeze. Lucifer instead comes to you and hugs you fiercely.

“My darling girlfriend. Who accepts me for who I am. What do I owe the pleasure?” Lucifer greets. He sends Chloe a pointed flare. Chloe looks down at her feet.

“I came to ask if you wanted to go for lunch? My treat.” You say as you pull away from Lucifer.

“Your treat? You don’t have to pay for a thing, darling.”

“I have to go fill out this report,” Chloe says quietly. She leaves the room.

“I’ll be right back! I have to... Use the bathroom.”

You make a beeline towards Chloe. She stops at her desk and turns around to face you. She gives you a curt nod.

“How can I help you?” She asks.

“Can I talk to you about, Lucifer?” You ask. Her eyes widen as her jaw practically falls to the ground.

“You have no idea how awful I feel about what happened.” Chloe says. 

“Wait, what happened? I was gonna ask why Lucifer wanted to quit. He won’t tell me anything.” You frown. 

“Oh.” Chloe closes her eyes and breathes deeply through her nose before opening them again. She looked relieved. “You know about...” Chloe gestures to her face.

“Oh yeah. It’s how we met. Sorta. Long story,” you said. She nods.

“Well I did not react well at all to the fact he’s the devil. I feel completely awful about it. And now he doesn’t want to work with me anymore, which is perfectly fine. He deserves better. You are better,” Chloe says. She looks up at the ceiling and shakes her head. You can see the tears building in her eyes. 

“Oh, don’t think like that, Chloe. I didn’t react completely well either. I screamed, but after talking it out with Lucifer and Amenadiel I realized he wasn’t evil and he did save my ass that night.” You laugh at the memory. “I did owe him, but he dropped it.”

A cute story you’ll share later. You touch her arm.

“It’s okay. You grew up being told that the devil was evil and bad. You couldn’t have known better. He’ll come back around. He loves this job. I’ll talk to him about it.”

“But I did know better I-”

“Hello, darling.” Lucifer slings his arm around your shoulder. “How about that lunch? Time to celebrate my final farewell to the LAPD. Once this case is solved I mean.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

You let Lucifer steer you away. You give Ella and Chloe a quick wave goodbye. Little did you know Chloe was silently crying after you left.


End file.
